


The duality of gods

by SrgBones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bottom!techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrgBones/pseuds/SrgBones
Summary: Just a oneshot of Techno getting railed by dream. I worked on this till 2am pleasei just needed more bottomblade in this fandom
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 689





	The duality of gods

The soft grunts and whimpers coming from the taller man below him entrapped him in a world of lust. He kept his thrusts slow, neat, and calculated. The man below him let out more soft whimpers into the sheets. His soft pleas only making the man above him want to slow down and tease him more.

The man above him slowed his already painfully slow thrusts to lean down and place gentle kisses along the scarred skin of the piglin hybrids shoulder blades.  
Dream pushes himself back up with a soft chuckle at the whimper the hybrid let out. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, ripping a loud moan from the hybrid.

Technos’ hog-like tail flicked about as he groaned and whimpered like a bitch in heat. Dreams teasing made this whole ordeal feel like it’s been going on for hours. Techno lost count of the amount of times he’s already been close to orgasm in the past hour. 

Techno opened his mouth to plead with the man above him but all that came out was a wrecked moan as Dream had roughly thrusted into his prostate. Just that one thrust ripped a pleasured scream from his throat.  
Another rough thrust against that bundle of nerves pushed techno over the edge. He roughly gripped the sheets and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
His jaw went slack as he came onto the sheets below him. He could feel the man above him shift to lean down. He could feel a large hand gently slide down from his hip to the nape of his neck before it entangled itself in the soft pink mop he called hair. 

His head was tugged back roughly, and he let out a gasp before he could feel the warm breath of his lover on his ear.

“You can go one more time, can’t you, kitten?”  
Techno whimpered at the thought of going a second time. He was already so overly sensitive but he knew dream hadn’t even cum yet. 

Dream gently pulled his hair to expose his neck as he planted soft kisses there. He resumed his thrusts which had caused techno to whimper and slightly pull away from his thrusts.  
“Dream please…” techno mumbled into the bedsheets.  
Dream only chuckled and smirked before he let go of technos hair and gently ran his hand down his side.

Techno shivered and gently pushed back against dreams length. The man above him groaned before his hand reached technos hip. He had a bruising grip on them before he straightened himself out before he started to slowly thrust.

Technos back arched as he let out soft whimpers and moans with each soft thrust. Tears streamed down his face from the overstimulation. Dreams thrusts started getting rougher, faster, and sloppier as he neared his own orgasm.

Techno let out soft pleas. Most along the lines of “please” and “faster.” dreams fast pace faltered as he reached orgasm. He painted technos inside white with cum as he slowed his thrusts.

He let go of technos hip and rubbed gentle circles into it. He didn't pull out yet. He wanted to savour this moment. Topping the so called “Blood god”  
This so-called Blood God was a panting and whining mess below him. Their pants and technos soft whimpers filled the room.

He smiled when he looked up at technos face. It was a beautiful shade of pink. Tears streaked his face, and drool dripped from his pink lips. 

His eyes trailed down technos body all the way down to the hybrid's slightly curled tail. He chuckled and moved his hand from technos hip to the base of his tail. He gently ran his fingers through the thin pink hair that surrounded it before moving his hand to use his thumb and gently pushing it up.

The motion and sudden touch caused techno to look back at him with a soft snort, “What’re you doin’?” Techno rumbled softly.  
Dream let out a soft chuckle and shrugged before he moved his hand away. He slowly moved to pull out and could hear Technos soft grumble as he did so. 

As soon as he was all the way pulled out he leaned over techno and gently kissed his jaw.  
“You did so well, Kitten” he mumbled into technos ear.


End file.
